Bittersweet
by loZelda4ever
Summary: When Alice gets the opportunity to escape her own world and enter Hyrule, she takes it. But is he really the one she think he is? Is it really Link? one-shot, Rated T for horror


**Hello! this is the first fanfic I'm publishing, hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, just my OC Alice and story idea**

* * *

Her eyes were like the stream that was pouring before her. In the reflection of the water she could see herself even if the pouring water wasn't so clear; chestnut colored hair framed her face that was red and warm from the crying. A pair of big amber colored eyes looked back on her.

 _How could father think that sheepish woman could ever replace my mother_? She thought as the tears once more started to stream down her cheeks. Her Mother had passed on not more than a year ago. How could her father even think of meeting another woman?

The three of them were supposed to eat dinner together tonight so they "got to know each other" But Alice didn't want to 'get to know her'! When her father told her this they had started to argue. In the end she had ran away to her own specially place; this meadow. It had been visited by her a lot recently, especially since the pass away by her mother.

It was unusually silent this afternoon; no wind was rustling the leaves of the close threes, only the sound of the water before her and her own subs. But suddenly something broke the quiet atmosphere; a branch not far away cracked. Her head shoot up and the sign that meet her made her wet eyes widen. A gasp escaped her lips.

A beautiful young man stood before her. His eyes were a wonderful blue color and his hair golden. He smiled at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She was so stunned she forgot to cry. He keeps smiling at her but turned around. Without any words he started to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked as she got down from the little cliff she had been sitting on and followed him. They went into the nearby forest and as she walked after him she noticed his rather weird clothes. He wore a green tunic and a hat, had white pants and brown boots that reached to his knees as well as a brown belt. Had she seen him before? He was familiar somehow… Suddenly he talked;

"I've seen you at the meadow a lot lately, but never have you been so sad before…"He stopped and faced her. She didn't know what to answer. She had never seen him before, how could he possible know her?

Without waiting for an answer he turned around again and made some hand movements in the air before him. Suddenly a flash of light made her shade her eyes and when she looked again a portal had appeared before them. Her chin fell open and she couldn't believe her eyes as a portal had suddenly appeared before them. She had sensed something special about him, felt as if he was something out of this world, but never could she have thought that he could use magic!

Maybe, if she had known this person better, she would have wondered how this person was possible able to use this kind of magic. But she was so stunned to see real magic rather than wondering why _he_ actually used it.

Another would have thought it was some kind of joke, that magic couldn't exist. But Alice was a special girl. Ever since she was a little girl she had thought that magic existed, maybe not in this world, but in some other place or dimension. She had always wished to go to that kind of place. After her mother's death she had wanted that more than ever, to just be able to leave this empty and broken world behind. And now it all seemed to have come true before her very eyes.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked and held out his hand to her." I can take you away, even if it's just for a while." She looked at the hand before her. She wasn't entirely sure. But at this point she didn't care, if this boy could take her to the place she had always wanted to be, then she would follow. It would help her forget about her sorrow. Her dad wouldn't even notice if she was gone for some hours! With a smile and eyes that shone determined she took his hand and they went through the portal.

She couldn't even describe the feeling. It was like she was levitating and at the same time she felt as she was turned upside down and inside out. As if it all happened in a split second and an eternity. But suddenly she was standing by his side on what seemed to be the other side of the portal. He let go and with a nod they began to walk again, he walked slightly before her as he lead the way.

Her head turned in all possible angels as she looked around at everything, a bright smile on her face. This place was so beautiful! She had never been to a more wonderful and magical place. It was so peaceful. The flowers and trees were blowing in the breeze. The whole world seemed to be alive and filled with all the possible colors you could think of.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, still trying to figure out where she had seen him before. Suddenly she realized; it was the boy Link from the game she had played when she was younger! The Zelda game; Ocarina of Time that she had played through with her childhood friend several years ago!

she decided to not say anything about it. How could she explain it either way?

Not far away a castle towered before them. Soon they were walking in one of the gardens towards one of the castles entrance. On the way she stopped and looked at one of the flowers. They were all very colorful and exotic in their own ways, but this seemed special to her.

"It's a lily stargazer" He said from behind her as she bent down to smell it. It had a strong rich smell to it.

They continued into the castle and went through one of the corridors. She suddenly saw something unusually; a porcelain doll was sitting in an old Victorian chair in a little alcove with raised floor that went into the wall. Around the chair on the raised floor were hundreds of beautiful flowers. They smelled wonderful and seemed to shine with magic. But this wasn't the thing, weirdest about it was that the doll was life sized; she had never seen something like that before in her own world.

As they went past it she stopped and took a closer look at it. The doll had a beautiful face; crystal blue eyes, her long blond hair had curls falling down her shoulders and her lips were rose red. But she saw something weird on the dolls face; it was streaked with something that seemed like a tear that was rolling down her cheek. But that couldn't be possible! A shiver went down her spine and she quickly jogged after Link who had went before her. They went out of the corridor and ended up in a large room.

More life size dolls were placed against the walls, all had different hair and eye colors, as if they had their own identities. As well as the dolls had their own individuality the flowers that surrounded them was unique as well. Empty glass eyes and fruitful mouths smiled at whoever looked at them. She suddenly got a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.

Link had at last stopped. He had stayed before one of the alcoves. But this one was different; it was empty. No doll and no flowers, only an empty chair. It felt really awkward now.

Link turned around to face her with a smile; a smile that rarely left his face. She turned warm inside and forgot everything else as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You never told me your name," he said as he once again turned to look at the empty chair, as if there was something interesting with it.

"My name is Alice, Alice Caroline Fisher" she said as proudly as she usually did when she greeted one of her father's important clients.

"Alice… what a beautiful name… on a doll" he said as he turned to look at her over his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"What…?" She asked as she took a step back, as fear spread inside her. Her heart started to beat faster. She had never seen Link like this...

He turned around as he began to change, it was as if a shadow had moved over him and his hair went darker as well as his clothes. Before she knew it his clothes was turned to a totally black color. His hair had turned raven black and his eyes turned to a deep crimson color.

She was stunned. Was this… dark Link?! She recognized him from when she had played the game. She had been really scared of him and it took them several tries to beat him back then.

"… I never told you I was Link did I?" he said, a mucking grin on his face. She suddenly realized that not only he had changed but the castle itself; it had grown dark and cold around them. A cold shiver went up her spine and goosebumps spread out on her bare arms. She looked around the dim room, the flowers were glowing along the walls.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him. "Why did you take me here?!"

He only looked at her, a giggle escaping his lips, as if her attempt to talk up to him was amusing.

"I want you to be a part of my collection, of course!" he said as he raced his left hand to snap his fingers. He let his gaze rest on one of the other alcoves beside them. She turned to see what he was looking at. The sign she would soon meet could almost have scared her to death; the doll in the alcove beside had her eyes closed. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked right at her. The eyes glowed red and her colored lips formed a smile, a wicked smile. Alice was so afraid she had frozen on the spot, locked to the floor by her own fear. _No, NO! This can't be happening!_ She thought, panic rising.

At first the doll also seemed to be frozen, but suddenly she started to move. At first only her fingers that rested on the armrests, then her arms and the rest of her body as she stood up, her long black hair glamming in the light from one of the torches that sent a dim light through the now dark room. Alice didn't wait to see what would happen, she rushed towards the corridor they had come from, as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind her she could hear dark Link's laugh.

"You want to escape? Sure, I let you play with my dolls."

She didn't want to know what he meant, though she had an idea of it. She didn't bother as she continued to rush through the corridor, determined to get out of there. How she was supposed to get home she had no idea, she could only hope the portal was still open. First priority: she had to get out of here alive!

As she ran she was suddenly stopped. She almost fell as someone tock a hold of her arm. She turned around and was meet by shining red eyes, tears streaming down porcelain cheeks. It was the doll she had been looking at in the beginning. It was also alive and held her right arm in a hard grip.

Alice struggled and managed to get away. More of the dolls had awakened and came after her. Her heart beat so hard in her chest it hurt. Her breath was fast and uneven. After what seemed to be an eternity she reached the door that would take her outside. She didn't slow her steps and she didn't look back as she ran through the garden. Above her the sky had turned dark too and no stars could be seen through the thick clouds. She was so close now! The exit loomed before her and she could feel the hope growing inside her. But then when she got close enough she stopped in her tracks. Another doll, much younger than the others was blocking the exit, as if it had been waiting for her.

"It's no idea", the doll said, she had her dark brown hair in two pony tails on either side of her head, corkscrews falling down on either side, her eyes glowing red.

"You have to let me pass!" Alice shouted pleadingly. She was about to push past her when the little doll girl suddenly hissed at her, sharp teeth shown in her mouth. Alice was startled and took a step back. Suddenly the doll girl was beside her and gripped her shoulder. She winched as a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. Sharp nails pierced her bare skin.

She got loose, long lines went down her arm after the nails. She turned to try and find another way in the darkness. But she didn't get far before she fell. Another doll had taken a grip of her leg which made her fall. Alice shifted to her back and saw that she now was surrounded by several dolls, eyes glowing red in the night. Some of them hissed at her through sharp teeth, some others had a creepy smile on their lips. They towered over her as they got closer, tugging on to her with their sharp nailed hands as they held her down.

"Stay with us" "Join us!" they all whispered again and again, as in a chant. Alice struggled but they were too many of them. Nails pierced her skin and it felt as she was drowned. _I can't breathe!_ Their voices were dulled and it all slowly faded away as she lost consciousness…

* * *

She slowly woke up. " _Where am I?"_ Then it all suddenly came back to her and she flinched. Panic rose inside her as she realized that she couldn't move. She was sitting on a chair in the once empty alcove surrounded by lily stargazer flowers that not had bloomed yet. She became aware that she now had a beautiful dress. It had ruffles and was in a baby blue color that was pattered. The hair that fell down her shoulders had big curls. Behind her right ear she had one of the flowers. Her lips were painted in a fruity red color. Her eyes had long lashes as if she wore make up. Her ordinary Shoes had been replaced by a pair of ballerina shoes. Then she discovered dark Link before her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried out.

He studied her for a second before he shrugged and said:

"Let's just say it's a little… hobby of mine" he grinned. "Allow me to explain", he continued. "I have known of your world for ages now. I quickly realized that many of you were foolish, so easy to trick. I figured you were an easy way of gaining life force. By gaining life force I have managed to live my life separated from the hero of time for all those years."

She looked at him with big eyes, not believing her ears. He only looked back at her, arrogant as ever. Why did he even tell her of this? The answer was simple; he had no plans of letting her get out of here alive.

"You're totally insane!" She screamed at him. "People will miss me! They will search for me!"

"They'll never find you." He said in a sweet voice that made her shiver. His voice was _too_ sweet, a sadistic and creepy tone sipping through. "I chose you girls with care you know. They'll think the poor girl got so angry at her dad for meeting another woman that she ran away, never to be found again. They'll think you ran away by your own free will…"

"No…!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Father would never believe-"

"Oh, he will…" He said as he started to move towards her. She struggled for her life to break free but couldn't move an inch. She was panicking. Soon he had stepped up at the alcove and bended down before her. She begged for her life for someone to come and save her. Wishing for Link to burst in and save her in the last seconds.

 _But this was not a fairytale. The prince on the white horse wasn't going to save her._

He bent down even more, just a few inches from her face. She had never kissed anyone before; this would be her first kiss, but also her last. He gave her the kiss of death.

 _His lips were soft against mine. But they were like venom to my lips, so bittersweet…_

She stopped struggling and went stiff, no longer of this world or her own. With her last breath the lily's started to bloom, unfolding their beautiful blades and glowed and glittered, illuminating the dim surroundings…

* * *

There was once a doll named Alice. Forever young and beautiful she was sitting on a chair in an ocean of lovely lilies. It is said that she, yet today, is still sitting on her chair in the alcove… waiting for a hero to save her…

* * *

 **Please review, it would mean a lot to me since its my first ^^**


End file.
